vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amitie (Puyo Puyo)
Summary Amitie is the main protagonist of Puyo Puyo Fever and its sequel Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Amitie is a cheerful, energetic magic school student from Primp Town. In Puyo Puyo Fever, Amitie was played off as a counterpart to the Puyo Puyo series' original protagonist: Arle Nadja; however, as Arle and other Compile-era character became more prominent, Amitie's moveset diverged from Arle's moveset. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically; at least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic Name: Amitie Origin: Puyo Puyo Fever Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (Via offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo; Accel (Amitie's counterpart to Arle's Diacute) also boosts her speed), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (via Blizzard), Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via Fairy Fair), Empathic Manipulation (via Bayoen), Paralysis Inducement (via Bayoen), Explosion Manipulation (via Ekrisis), Air Manipulation, possibly Inorganic Physiology (Her hat had reacted to Sig's presence in her memories in Puyo Puyo Tetris. The true nature of her hat, however, is unknown.) Attack Potency: Unknown physically; at least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (Although she is inexperienced in magic, Amitie defeated Arle, Evil Popoi, Lemres, and Strange Klug) Speed: Unknown with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (comparable to Arle), higher with Accel Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically; at least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: High Range: Planetary with magic Standard Equipment: Her hat (though it isn't useful in combat) Intelligence: Rather naive. Weaknesses: Due to her naivety, Amitie easily befriends others, which may be contradictory. Also, Amitie is immature. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Accel:' Though unanimated, this spell acts as a speed counterpart to Arle's Diacute. It is, however, unknown how strong accel is. *'Flame:' A basic fire spell. *'Blizzard:' A basic ice spell. *'Lightning Bolt:' A basic thunder spell. *'Fairy Fair:' A light spell that served as Amitie's signature spell. While initially introduced to be stronger than Bayoen, later games made this move her penultimate spell. *'Bayoen: '''A spell of unknown nature often used as a signature spell by Arle and Carbuncle and is their most powerful spell. It is visualized with flowers or Japanese text. It rends the hearts of those nearby, allowing her to paralyze or otherwise distract them with flowers. *'Ekrisis:' An explosive based attack that generates an explosion at Amitie's palms. *'Blast Beat:' A spell of unknown nature; possibly a wind spell. *'Cyclo-Whirl:' Amitie casts a gale from her fingertips. *'Aktina:' An upgraded version of Cyclo-Whirl. This spell requires Amitie to make use of both of her hands. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Sega Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Inorganic Beings